Touring in rugged mountainous regions on off-road motorcycles has become popular among many riders in recent years. Particularly rugged mountains are unpopular and there are also a non-negligible number of locations which are not reached by radio waves from mobile telephones etc. If an accident occurs when a rider is touring alone on such a mountain, an injured rider cannot hope for another rider to happen to pass by the accident site.
There is a known device for detecting that an accident has occurred and for automatically sending to the outside a message requesting help when an accident involving a vehicle overturning etc. occurs in regard to a vehicle such as a two-wheeled vehicle (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: WO 2012/085324